


Keeping secrets from your Family

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [69]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint hides his deafness from everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping secrets from your Family

Okay, so maybe hiding his deafness wasn’t the smartest idea he’s had. Sitting in a cot surrounded by all of the Avengers plus Phil is starting to tell him that  _Yes, Clint, That was stupid._

"What were you thinking?" Steve asked him. 

"I wasn’t?" He tried. 

"Don’t you dare use that excuse, Legolas! I use that excuse and I know it’s total bullshit." Steve gave him a glare and Tony raised his hand. "Not now, Cap. We’ll discuss my issues later, right now we’re ganging up on Mr. I-jumped-off-the-roof-because-I’m-deaf."

"You just insulted every hearing disabled person, Tony." Bruce pointed out.

Tony frowned even more and raised his hands in defeat. “You know what I mean! I meant  _him_. This guy. This stupid asshole who forgot to tell us he couldn’t hear me yelling over the comms that no one could catch him right that instant!”

"Why did you not want us to find out about this serious matter, Friend Clint?" Thor asked and full-on puppy dog eyes.

"Look, it’s not that I don’t like you guys enough. I do. It’s just I haven’t told anyone for so long, I forgot how to. I didn’t even tell Phil, and I’m married to him!" Clint defended. 

"Which I’m still mad about, just so you know." Phil crossed his arms and Clint received a glare from his husband. "Why would you keep this from us, Clint? I thought we’re your family."

"You are."

"Families don’t keep secrets from each other, Clint." Tony said as he too, crossed his arms. 

"You know as much as I do that that’s not true Tony." Clint said.

"It is for this family. We don’t hide anything from anyone here Clint. We’re a family, we keep each other safe. We’d thought you felt safe enough to share with us your secrets." Steve told him.

Clint sighed, “You want to know why I never told you guys that I’m deaf? It’s because of all  _this_.” He gestured vaguely at them. “I told people before. Each and every time they treat me like I’m delicate. They treat me like I could break any moment. They treat me differently. I was denied a lot of things because of my disability.” Clint shook his head. “When I entered SHIELD, I didn’t want to be treated differently. So I hid it, I didn’t tell anyone. I was scared that when and if I told anybody about it, they’d start treating me differently. They’d start coddling me. I don’t want to be treated differently. I want to be treated like an equal.” Clint stared at the sheets on his cot.

The silence stretched for so long that Clint thought they’d left.

Phil cleared his throat. “You won’t be treated differently Clint. Everyone’s different in  _this_ family. If you haven’t noticed; we have a time traveler” Steve smiled. “an alien” Thor looks around then pointed at himself and grinned. “a raging monster when needed” Bruce smiled shyly. “An assassin who almost everyone is afraid of.” Natasha nodded. “And a zombie.” Phil kissed his head. “And then there’s Stark.”

"Hey!" Tony yells indignantly and the room bursts into peals of laughter. 

"point is, you won’t be treated any differently than you are in this family just because of your disability. Everyone in this room knows what it’s like to be different." Phil finished.

"I’m sorry…" Clint muttered softly.

"No more secrets, okay?" Phil asked him.

Clint nodded then cleared his throat. “There is one more thing actually…” Everybody is silent and Clint took in a deep breath. “I was the one who ate Steve’s last pint of ice cream.” 

"I knew it!" Steve points at him! "You totally owe me for that, Clint!" Everybody turned to him and Steve shrugged. "What? I love cookies and cream."

"I, as well must share my secret." Thor voiced out. "I was the one who hid the little box the controlled the talking mirror."

Natasha hit him upside the head and Tony scolded him that when they get home Thor is going to tell him exactly where he hid the remote and how he got JARVIS to mum.

On and on it went, each of the Avengers, revealing stupid little secrets they had. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr.](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/93198481856/there-are-only-two-reasons-for-me-not-being-able)


End file.
